about us KaiHun ver
by HyunjooHan
Summary: Sehun tau ini lah yang akan terjadi ketika ia hanya melihat sosok Kai saja. Ia jatuh cinta pada seorang Kim Jongin. Salahnya kah? KaiHun/SeKai/drabble/remake


author: HyunjooHan

genre: romance, hurt

main cast: Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

rating: T

length: drabble

**happy raedding!**

Aku berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumah yang benar-benar luas ini. Kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah itu yang memiliki aksen minimalis namun tetap mewah. Di hadapanku terpampang sebuah pintu mahoni berwarna coklat tua dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit. Aku mengetuk pelan pintu itu lalu membukanya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari dalam.

"Jongin" panggilku. Tak ada jawaban. Namja itu tetap diam pada tempatnya. Menatap hamparan luas halaman rumahnya melalui jendela kaca ini. Meski pemandangan disana luar biasa indah, namun Jongin hanya menunjukan ekspresi datar. Namun aku melihat sebuah pancaran kesepian darinya. Selalu. Jongin selalu begini.

Aku berjalan perlahan ke arahnya. Kemudian mengusap surai hitam lembutnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearahku lalu tersenyum manis. Ahh namja ini terlalu manis untuk umurnya yang sudah menginjak 20 tahun.

"sekarang waktunya makan Jongin" ucapku. Jongin mengangguk pelan lalu beranjak duduk di pinggir kasurnya. Aku pun mengambil makanan di nakas samping tempat tidur Jongin. Aku yakin makan ini sudah lama ada disini dan aku tau Jongin tidak akan memakannya hingga aku datang. Namja ini terlalu kekanakan.

Aku menyuapi makanan yang ada ditanganku kemulut Jongin. "apa enak?" tanyaku saat piring di tanganku sudah bersih tanpa sisa padahal aku baru sekitar 3 menit menyuapinya. Dan lagi-lagi Jongin hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Ia mampu membuatku meleleh sekarang karena kelakuannya yang menggemaskan ini.

Aku memberi Jongin segelas air yang kemudian ia habiskan dalam sekali teguk. Aku menatap Jongin lama. Ini hari terakhirku bersamanya. Ia sudah sembuh. Kebiasaanya mengamuk karena alasan yang tak jelas sudah hilang. Ia bisa hidup normal sekarang.

Aku mengecup dahi Jongin dengan lembut. Menyalurkan rasa 'takut kehilangan'ku. Seharusnya aku sadar posisiku. Aku hanya seorang psikolog muda yang bertugas mengobati putra tunggal keluarga Kim. Namun tidak. Aku tidak bisa. 4 tahun aku hanya melihat namja ini setiap harinya, dan tak bisa melihat namja lain karena tugasku ini. Bahkan namja ini cinta pertama ku. Bukan kah Jongin yang egois?

Keluarga besar Kim yang benar-benar berpengaruh di Korea Selatan ini-atau setidaknya hingga 4 tahun lalu- mengalami pembantaian besar-besaran. Di duga bahwa pelakunya adalah saingan politik dari ayah Jongin atau saingan perusahaan paman Jongin. Namun kasus ini masih belum terungkap dan ditutup paksa. Kejam bukan?

Jongin yang saat itu berumur 16 tahun sedang tidak dirumah, dan saat sampai dirumah ia melihat semua keluarganya telah tiada. Jongin yang masih remaja labil ini butuh perhatian. Aku dibayar untuk menyembuhkan Jongin. Padahal akupun masih seumuran dengan Jongin. Tapi itu akan mempermudah pekerjaanku. Namun aku salah. Diumurku yang sama dengan Jongin membuatku malah mencintainya seperti ini. Aku bahkan rela tak dibayar selagi Jongin tetap bersamaku walau dia sudah sembuh seperti sekarang.

"Hun?" panggilnya. Ah aku terlalu lama menciumnya. "mian" jawabku lalu mengambil piring bekas makannya dan beranjak. _Grep_. Tangan besar dan hangatnya menahanku. "kajima Hun. Kajima" ucap Jongin pelan lalu merengkuh tubuhku dari belakang. Bulir air mata yang kutahan sedari tadi akhirnya keluar juga. Kenapa dia menahanku? Aku merasakan tengkuk ku basah. Jongin menangis? Kenapa?

"sarangahae..." ucapnya tertahan karena bibirnya tertutup punggungku. Tubuhku menegang. Apa dia bilang? Aku tak berhalusinasi kan?

Ia menarik tubuhku dan memutarnya agar aku dapat menghadapnya. Namun itu membuat nampan di tangan ku terjatuh. "dengar. Mungkin kau masih menganggapku sakit. Tapi percayalah aku mengatakan hal ini dalam keadaan sepenuhnya sadar. Aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun" jelasnya dihadapanku.

Tangisku semakin deras. Tidak mungkin. Ini pasti mimpi. Mana Jongin kekanakan yang beberapa menit lalu? Tapi kalau ini mimpi tolong jangan bangunkan aku sekarang.

Ia merengkuh wajahku dengan tangan besarnya. Mengarahkan wajahku agar menatapnya. Ibu jarinya bergerak mengahpus air mataku. Ia sedikit membungkk menyamakan tinggiku lalu nafas kami beradu. Aku menutup mataku ketika bibir tebal dan hangatnya itu menyapu bibirku. Ini ciuman pertamaku yang diambil oleh cinta pertamaku. Lembut dan manis.

_END_

**_MIND TO REVIEW?_**


End file.
